Forever
by DerpCreeper
Summary: In the not so near future, civilization has had a turn for the bad. Buildings old and decaying, the world is run by gangs that wave a constant war. Will the members of the Akatsuki be able to survive, and possibly find more?
1. Prologue

**Okay! So this is not like mainly one set pairing, it's a whole bunch scattered randomly on how the story progresses.**

**This will have lemony goodness in the future, not sure when though. There is also yaoi, so you have been warned before you nosebleed. xD**

**This is set in the future where a lot of civilization has become corrupted and war between gangs wages on. Many buildings in certain areas are abandoned and old. and the Akatsuki is a very well known gang. I hope everyone enjoys! ^_^**

**~Sasori's POV~**

So, have you ever had to actually go dumpster diving for food? I bet not, but I have. More than once.

My name is Sasori Akasuna and I am a member of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki, what the fuck is that? Well, it's a gang, a well known one. It may not be huge, but we are powerful and have a lot of influence.

We have fifteen members to the dot.

There are our gracious leaders Pein and Konan. They are kinda like parents to all of us, even if some of the members are older than them. Pein is Twenty while Konan is eighteen.

Then, there is Tobi. No other gang knows this, but he is really actually the real leader of the Akatsuki, though only a few members seem to know his real name at that. His age is unknown to everyone.

Zet and Su are twins, both seventeen. They act a little weird, and are quite childish. They are also teamed up with Tobi when we go on our so called, "Missions".

Then there are Hidan and Kakuzu. They are the worst and best pair we have. Hidan being the most fowl mouth creature to walk this earth and Kakuzu the most greedy bastard you could ever walk by. Hidan being eighteen and Kakuzu being twenty, though two months older than Pein. They also just happen to be, "Enemies with benefits", they make a lot of noise.

We also have Itachi and Kisame. Itachi is so calm and collected it's as if he isn't even there, until you make him mad, then you better wish you don't die. Towering over him would be Kisame, his faithful friend. Itachi being twenty and Kisame being the same age.

There is, "Taka", as they like to be called. They are our youngest members and have a tendency to switch partners a lot. They include Sasuke, who is Itachi's younger brother, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin. All four are sixteen.

And finally, there is me, and Deidara, my seventeen year old brat of a partner. I myself am nineteen.

We, the Akatsuki, are the towering gang in Japan, living in an abandoned underground boarding house.

We must do whatever it takes to survive.

**Ya! Prologue! xD I hope everyone likes it so far!**


	2. What Do You Call This?

**Okay, so now for actual stuff! Yays! ^_^**

**This is really more of a fun story that I can use to try out different pairings, so don't think that every romantic thought and encounter is the ending pairings, 'kay? xD**

**~Sasuke POV~**

I'm really tired, like, really. God is Karin such a bitch sometimes. We were on a mission the other day, it was going smoothly and everything and we were about to find out just the biggest secret of our rival gang ever, just that. And wanna know what she did? She asked me why I hadn't opened the door for her earlier that day because it was, "gentlemanly". Well guess what, fuck you!

Let's just say that in the end I now have a broken leg and Karin in my room everyday saying sorry and asking if I will ever forgive her.

"Sasuke-kun..?" I let out a groan as the redhead came in my room, her eyes filled with guilt, she diserved it.

"What?" I asked her rudely, looking at the wall that she was facing, as not to make eye contact.

"I made you some hot chocolate... Leader said that I could.." I couldn't help but feel a little bad as she said this, the utter most guilt cracking her voice.

I then let out a sigh, "Okay, just don't come in here so much, 'kay?"

She nodded vigorously before carefully handing me the warm mug. I took a sip, it was yummy, except I knew it was really Konan who had made it instead, Karin was a horrid cook.

I know that deep down, I feel something for her, though I don't know what, but I can't ever let it out. She is just an annoying girl that I grew up with in this damned world.

She smiled as I finished the few last drops of the yummy treat, though I said nothing to thank her as she took it from my hands and got up to walk out. Though right before she completely left, she whispered, "I-I lo... bye Sasuke.."

I felt something small tug at my chest, but I quickly pushed it away. I just needed to rest and let my body heal properly.

**~Deidara POV~**

"Dei-chan~" I heard the voice from behind me, running straight into my back and knocking me to the ground.

"What the hell, yeah!" I knew who it was already, but I couldn't help but ask, "Who the fuck is it?"

Hidan looked at me innocently, "It's just little-old me, Hidan, and I warned you."

I would have guessed it looked as if I was billowing fire by the way I said it, "You didn't say anything asstard!"

Hidan just frowned, "Well, I said something at least, fuckzilla."

I just frowned back, getting up to walk back to my room.

"Hey, blondie.."

I turned slowly, my eyes narrowed, "Don't call me that, yeah!"

He seemed to look at me for a moment before saying, back to his regular self, "Better put on some earplugs, cause it's gonna get noisy in this motherfucker tonight."

I just wrinkled my nose in disgust and walked back to my room, not even realizing the sullen look that came over Hidan.

**~Kisame POV~**

Ya! Today! You'll see, I'm gonna ask him today, I even went to the liberty of searching for his favorite flower for an entire month. It's a lilac.

Oh! He is just so beautiful, I can;t even believe it! I mean, there are lots of beautiful people, but be surpass them by far, very far.

But anyways, today is the day I will finally confess my love to Itachi Uchiha! I feel _really _nervous, I mean, he's my best friend and that would be the worst thing if it was ruined, but Itachi isn't that kind of person, he'll understand.

...

...Right?

Well anyways! Here I go.

He is always in the game room in the morning, usually the only one.

As I walked into the room where we had our crappy little TV and a few really old board games, Itachi sat, his legs crossed and his glasses on.

I smiled widely as he looked up at me and tilted his head to the side oh so slightly, "Hello Kisame-san... Do you need something?"

I stared at him for a moment, the small little flowered in my hands bright and pretty. Itachi seemed to have seen them because he made a small smile, putting his book down to get up and walk over.

"They are so beautiful Kisame-san." He said softly, taking them from my hands to get what I guessed was a cup with water.

I felt frozen, I could say anything as he put the small flowers on the table in the middle of the room and go back to his book and saying, "Kisame, you really do love nature. That's one of the things I really like about you."

I just nodded and walked away, nodding my head so furiously I looked like an idiot. Kakuzu must have thought so too, because when I passed him, he let out a faint chuckle, which is laughing on full volume for him.

"Shut up..." I muttered and sulked back to my room.

**How was that? Three different pairings I have never written before! I'm sorry if I straighed from the original personalities, but you can't blame me! The relationships here are a little different, and they're not all crazy maniac murders(Kinda...).**

**xD Review please! ^_^**


	3. Ramen and Rice Balls

**More~**

**I hope you all likey! ^_^**

**~Suigetsu POV~**

I'm on a mission with Jugo. He's my best friend, and that makes me happy, I mean, the guy is really nice and stuff, well, except when he's being extremely bipolar, but other than that, he's a really swell guy.

We have been told to go and find where Konoha is getting their weapons. If you didn't know, they are a competing gang with us.

See, if we find where they get their weapons, we can find out when it's not being guarded, and then we can ambush.

This is actually a fairly easy mission, in that we can;t really get hurt. The one thing that I am really thankful for, is that I wasn't paired up with Karin this time, she really just makes my blood boil.

I do have to say that I feel for the broad, I mean, Sasuke can be a real ass sometimes, or all the time.

"Hey, Suigetsu-chan?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Jugo's low voice, "Ya buddy?" Jugo liked to call everyone chan, it made him feel calmer.

"I'm hungry." He seemed to whimper slightly.

"Well... I think there is a ramen shop in a little building up ahead."

He looked at me with a smile.

"But... I don't know if we should spend any money, I mean, Pein and Kakuzu would be really pissed."

He sighed, seeming to pout slightly, then just said, "Okay.."

I found it cute how he did that sometimes.

"Hey, bud, you know what, fuck them."

He looked at me with a teary smile, as if I was his hero, and maybe I was, even if he was about three thousand feet taller than me.

I sighed as I payed for the two bowls of ramen, Pein and Kakuzu really are gonna wring my neck, but it was all worth it, it was just so good!

I think I must have looked ridiculous while eating, because I found Jugo staring at me, "What?" I asked with my mouth full of delicious noodles.

"There's something on your face..." He said, leaning in to wipe it off with his thumb.

His face was close, really close, and my face felt hot.

Though, as I shut my eyes tight, I could feel his presence disappear after he had cleaned the corner of my mouth.

When I opened my eyes, I could have swore that his eyes were filled with sadness, but he seemed to quickly look up at me and say childishly, "Your blushing Sui-chan!"

I couldn't help but touch the corner of my mouth as we continued on our mission.

**~Deidara POV~**

"Deidara-chan~" I could hear the sound of my Danna, but fuck, he only ever called me that when I was somehow in trouble or he was annoyed. it always sounded so twisted and creepy, I could feel a shiver go down my spine as he once again said, "Deidara-chan~"

I had been hanging out with Konan and Karin, being to them, I was the closest thing to a girl around here(other than them), so I was their third party member.

Karin had been feeling aful(and annoying) because Sasuke had gotten hurt because of her and he was acting especially cold towards her, which I didn't think possible.

"Deidara-chan~"

Fuck.

"Dei-chan, I think Sasori-kun wants you." Came the motherly voice of Konan. loved her voice, it was so soothing and nurturing.

I sighed, "Not sure what I did this time..."

Sasori came into the room, his face flustered and bright red, "Deidara come the fuck here!"

I stood up quickly and walked over, quickly, Sasori could be really scary, "Yes Sasori no Danna..?"

He looked at me slowly. He was a little bit taller than me, but not too terribly much.

"In another room!" he hissed at me.

I complied and walked with him out of the room, not sure as to what was so important and secretive.

Once we were in the kitchen, Sasori swung around quickly and shoved his hands in front of me, opening them lightly to reveal a small key chain.

I blinked, then took it, "What's this for Danna?"

He looked at me for a split second, then blushed even redder, if possible, and then looked away, scratching his neck nervously, "No-nothing! I just know how you like to collect the stupid things and I found it the other day!"

We were quiet for a moment, then I broke the silence, "Well, thanks I guess."

Sasori looked at me, "Stop yelling! God!" He then stormed away, still as flustered as ever.

Once I came back, Konan and Karin looked at me puzzled, "What did he want?" they asked in unison, which was a little creepy.

I held up the key chain, which was a cute little rice ball with arms and legs, "He gave me this."

They looked at it wide eyed and then started to giggle.

"What?" I asked, annoyed that I clearly didn't understand the situation.

Finally Konan answered, "Well, you may look like a girl Dei-chan, but you seem to be just as clueless as a man."

**How was that? I really like this chapter, these two pairings are super cute, and when I wrote it, I thought it sounded super cute! Well, anyways, I hope you all liked it! ^_^**


End file.
